


Past, Present, and Future

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Flashfic Series, Multi, Post-Series, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Slayers and those around them throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, and Future

**Title:** The Past  
 **Joss100 Prompt:** The Past  
 **Word Count:** 155

In the past, the Slayer was a lonely creature.

In the past, there was no spiritual birthright. The Slayer was chosen for her strength of body, and for her strength of will, and she was forced by the first Watchers to take the demonic strength into her. She had to be strong, to defeat the evil that they transplanted into her. Into her very soul.

In the past, many slayers died soon after they were "called" because they could not defeat the evil power. Some were overtaken by it and committed suicide, but some had to be killed by their watcher.

In the past, that was how they chose Watchers -- men who were wise enough to teach, gentle enough to care, and strong enough to kill. And it shaped how they chose Slayers -- women who were strong enough to survive, but who loved enough to fight for her world, and for her soul.

[[o]]

**Title:** The Present  
 **Joss100 Prompt:** Current  
 **Word Count:** 282

In the present, the Slayer defied all of the laws that had been established in the centuries before. She was strong enough to survive both the demons within her and the demons without. She was strong enough to survive, even when two other Slayers were called. She was strong enough to withstand the Council, and even the past itself.

In the present, the Watcher defied all of the laws that had been established in the centuries before. He was smart enough to learn more than they wished him to, and to use the powers he found in old tomes. He was strong enough to defy the Council, and to control the willful girl that he had been assigned control of. And he was gentle enough that he came to love his Slayer. He cared - the Council would say he cared too much- for his Slayer, and he sacrificed himself for her as a father would, becoming her father in all but blood.

In the present, the Slayer knew love that no other Slayer had known before. She knew the love of her mother for longer than any other. She knew the love of her Watcher in a way that none before had dared express. She knew the love of a sister when all before her had been their parents' only one. She knew the love of her friends, who stayed by her side battle after battle. And she knew the love of her two soul mates, her Heart and her Hand.

In the present, generations of Slayers and Watchers saw their lives the way that they should have lived them. They saw a true Watcher, and they saw a true Slayer.

[[o]]

**Title:** The Future  
 **Joss100 Prompt:** The Future  
 **Word Count:** 290

In the future, girls all over the planet remembered the names of the ones who went before them. The four who fought together for years to preserve what was then the present. The four who were a legacy of the past.

In the future, they honored the woman who revealed their inner natures. The woman who decided that they all should get the chance to fight if they so chose. The woman who decided that none of them should be forced to fight the darker side alone.

In the future, they honored the man who brought them all together. The man who sought them out, each one, brought her to a place that they could always call home. The man who loved a Slayer and a Witch, and who reassured them that someone out there would love them, regardless of their power.

In the future, they honored the man who taught them. The man who found each of them a mentor who suited them best, who would care for them and protect them when their powers could not. The man who watched over them and trained them. The man who cared.

In the future, they honored the woman who taught them how to fight. The one who came before them- the last to bear their burden alone. The woman who showed them how to use their new powers, who invited them into her home, and who set an example for them. The woman who proved to them that they were something special - something worthy of power, and worthy of love.

In the future, Slayers and Watchers all over the world remembered four names, who in their own times defied the past and changed the future.

Willow.

Xander.

Giles.

Buffy.

[[o]]


End file.
